Jealousy
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Wedges and Catnip together. Can't really explain it better than that. Read and let me know.....


Jealousy.....

Nick looked at Wendy and said softly, "It's perfect. You'll get what you want and so will I. Come on Wend..."

Wendy laughed and said, "No one has ever called me Wend. I don't know Nick, what if it backfires on us?"

"I don't think it will, but seriously, do you really think either one of them will open there eyes and see what's right in front of them? What will truly make them happy? No! They both need a bit of gentle prodding. To see what they can lose if they don't act before it's too late."

Wendy chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds. In her heart she knew that Nick was right. She just hated to go to these extremes. It seemed dishonest somehow.

"Okay, but if it backfires Nick Stokes, I'm going to hate you forever."

"It won't backfire. Promise."

"Yeah. Famous last words. So, where do we begin?"

The scene fades as Nick and Wendy talk softly amongst themselves.

***Commercial Break***

Nick and Wendy are standing in the DNA lab talking. Hodges and Catherine are in the trace lab. The two are going over some evidence. Wendy laughs loudly and they see Catherine and Hodges turn around to look at them. Nick still has a smile on his face when he says, "They saw us."

Nick puts his left hand on her shoulder and smiles brightly. Wendy returns the smile. They act as if they are the only two people in the room. They know they are being watched by two people in the other room, but carry on as if no one is watching. Nick leans over and pretends to kiss Wendy on the cheek and whispers, "They're watching."

"I know."

Nick asks a bit louder than necessary, "Will you go out with me tonight?"

Wendy smiles brightly and says, "I'd love to Nick."

"Is seven okay?"

"That's perfect."

Nick smiles as he turns to leave the DNA lab. He can feel two sets of eyes watching him leave.

Catherine looks a bit upset as she watches Nick turn and leave the DNA lab. She can't place it. She's never wanted to acknowledge the feelings that she's always had for Nick. She thought that when the time was right, they'd have a chance to express themselves. However, now it looked as though Nick was having feelings for the pretty brunette in the DNA lab. She supposed that it was only natural. Not only was Wendy smart, she was also extremely pretty and younger than her by a good many years. The perfect match for Nick. She was happy and sad at the same time.

Hodges watched Nick leaving the DNA lab with a smug smile on his face. There were three things that pissed him off most. First, he'd just accomplished what David had been wanting to do since he'd first laid eyes on Wendy. Second, Wendy seemed to light up when she saw Nick lately. And Third he'd kissed her on the cheek. The last one alone was enough to make Hodges want to rip Nick to shreds.

He watched Wendy as she seemed to float around her station. He couldn't believe that she was falling for Nick's slick moves. He was sooooo out of her league that it wasn't funny. She deserved better than what Nick Stokes could offer. She deserved someone that would love her forever. Not someone that would use her and treat her like the flavor of the month. Until something better came along. Hodges knew that she was just going to get her heart broken. He would do anything to prevent that from happening. Even if it meant enlisting help. From the most unlikely of sources. Someone who stood to lose just as much as he did.

Catherine had witnessed the scene between Nick and Wendy. She had to fight to control her tears. She didn't think that she'd have this kind of a reaction to seeing Nicky dating someone else. She knows that he's dated women before. She'd be a fool not to know it. Nicky was the hottest looking man that she'd seen in the longest time. It was just never this in her face before. Something about this time seemed different. Sure, he'd always said that he'd never date anyone he worked with, but sometimes you can't control who you fall in love with. Now, it seemed like he was falling in love with a beautiful and intelligent woman.

It was in the middle of these thoughts that she realized that David was trying to get her attention. She blinked a few times and finally said, "What?"

"I said, what are we going to do about them?"

"About who?"

David sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. Finally he said, "Stokes and Wendy."

"Why would we do anything about them? They are obviously in love. We can't fight it."

"I for one refuse to believe that. I've loved Wendy for far too long to let some Texas cowboy wedge his way between us. There's got to be something that we can do."

"What do you have in mind David?"

"How about if we follow them on their date?"

"Are we back in high school again David? I don't think us following them is going to stop them."

"We've got to do something Catherine."

"I need to think about this for a little while."

"Well, while your thinking, just think about this. Wendy and Nick getting married and we are stuck all alone."

Catherine laughed out loud, but was crying on the inside. She knew that they had to do something, but what that something was eluded her at the moment.


End file.
